


Help Me Heal My Soul (Harringrove)

by IAmMistake



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Mind Flayer mention, Minor Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Multi, Nightmares, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, maybe a original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMistake/pseuds/IAmMistake
Summary: Where Billy survives but he has nightmares of the Mind Flayer controlling him. And when Steve's nightmares are still there but he knows that Hargrove is in a worse state than him and they just have to comfort each other.





	1. I promise you, Maxine

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the chapter to see the real notes

It was the third time in just one night, the third time in were Billy woke up sweating and screaming in his room. 

He was alone in the dark until his door was opened by Max. 

Billy looked at her. 

Max didn't wait for a "come in" or some shit like that, she just enter to the room and closed the door behind her. 

-Nightmares again? 

She already knew the answer but, she liked -or needed- to talk with her half-brother to tell herself that he wasn't under that monster's control. 

That he was a good person who almost sacrifices itself for El. 

Max needed to hear Billy's voice to be sure that he survived everything and she wasn't just dreaming with a "happy ending".

And Billy knows the needs of her half-sister, so, he just murmured "Yes. Nightmares" 

Max walked towards him and sits in his bed. 

It's the twelve time in this week -and it's just wednesday- that they are in this situation, layed in the bed, back to back and in totally silence. 

Billy waits, until Max falls into Morpheus arms, to turn around and see her face. 

He loves her half-sister and he just accepted it, Max worries about him and she demonstrate it when he was in the hospital for one entire month.   
Max was almost all the time with him. Well, she wasn't the only one that visited him in that awful room -Billy saw the other kids, the princess Steve, the female Wheeler and her boyfriend. He saw Max's mom too but his dad didn't visited him- but anyways. . .Max cares about Billy and she always did

He was still seeing his sister's face when he decided something. 

"I promise you that I won't wake up screaming anymore. I'm gonna overcome this shit and you will sleep in peace, I swear to God, Maxine, I will do it¨

And he fell asleep.


	2. Lost in memories

Billy remembers clearly the moment he woke up in the hospital.

He remembers himself recovering control of his body and mind after Eleven's words, those words that reminded him of one of the few happy moments of his life. He stand up and faced that beast called Mind Flayer.

Extending his arms, he was able to stop that dreadful claw that was heading towards the young Eleven.

He screamed in pain when he felt those human bones pierce his flesh but he would not be defeated so easily.

His screams intensified when a second claw stuck in his abdomen, the third claw almost made him faint from the suffering and blood he had begun to lose.

He felt more of those things piercing his skin and woke up screaming again but fell to the floor.

He could see how that awful Beast was preparing to end his life with one last claw straight to his chest but, suddenly, the beast screamed as if it was the one who received all the damage, screamed in agony and it began to fall.

Those movements made all his claws leave Billy's body and, finally, the beast fell dead.

-Billy!

The named spit some blood and could see his stepsister run towards him totally scared.

-Just stay awake -Max cried- Do not dare to close your eyes!

-I'm sorry. -Billy whispered.- I'm so sorry, Max.

And all around it went dark until it was in the most infinite darkness.

Then, when he woke up he smelled the envioronment; medication and blood was what flooded his nostrils when he tried to breathe deeply.

He groaned in pain and tried to move but he couldn't.

-Billy! You woke up!

The next thing he felt was a strange kind of extremely delicate hug.

He moved his eyelids slowly so as not to be affected by the light that would surely illuminate everything around him.

And when his sense of sight recovered he could observe the crowd of people gathered in his hospital room; Max and the group of children, Princess Steve and his friend -Robin?-, the girl Wheeler and her boyfriend, he could even observe Max's mother -without Neil Hargrove, of course-.

It was very strange because all of them looked very worried about him.

Before he could speak, some nurses and a doctor came in to get all the people out of there and do some medical analysis.

He began to answer the questions that the doctors asked him and, approximately, half an hour after the start of the interrogation he was told. 

¨You will be fine, do not worry.¨

They left him alone at night thinking bored in his room.

He saw his body full of scars and could not help but tremble at the memory of the being who made them.

-Yes, of course, I'll be perfectly fine, idiots.

Billy could remember that clearly while the moonlight filtered through his blinds, he couldn't sleep but he didn't have nightmares.  
It was a ¨good¨ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new in this website but I kinda like it. And this is my first work in ao3.  
> I hope you like this, sincerely, I just did this because I can't believe that Billy is death.  
> Well, see you in the next part


End file.
